


No Resistance

by blueshine



Series: Fantasy Sams Club's Twinweek Prompts [5]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Morning After, Pillow Talk, Purring Elves, let lup have emotions!!!, oh and there's swears in here because it's taz, this isn't explicit at all but there are mentions of sex that happened earlier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueshine/pseuds/blueshine
Summary: Lup comes to terms with some feelings.





	No Resistance

Nothing was weird about this. Everything was fine.

Because, honestly, this wasn't anything new! This wouldn't be the first time Lup would walk back to the ship with a few marks on her neck. If anyone asked why she wore a scarf in the middle of summer, she'd just accuse them of not knowing what _true fashion_ was and walk away. Nobody needed to know, that was her business. Willing participants weren't difficult to find in the cycles inhabited by people. Pickup lines were easy. Something along the lines of, _"Hey, your world is going to be destroyed in a week, do you mind if I suck your dick?"_ worked wonders for the cycles where they couldn't find the Light.

And it wasn't like Lup was the only one doing it. Great way to blow off steam.

Admittedly, this _was_ the first time she had left the ship to fuck somebody that she already knew, but.

Still.

Nothing was weird about it.

That wasn't a defensive quip or denial, either. Lup found no problems waking up in an old motel with Barry. And it should have been weird, right? Barry was her coworker. Her friend. But lately, the two were tasked to go collect data and work late in the labs together. Not that she was complaining--she _liked_ Barry. And, the more time alone she spent with him, the more she started to notice he felt the same way. Soon, they were kissing behind the locked door of the lab and taking any opportunities they could to work alone on a project. Still, it should have been weird to wake up next to Barry, right?

That's the thing: It wasn't.

It felt normal.

It felt nice.

Light filtered through the curtains in the dusty motel Lup had stayed in, particles of dust floating through the air. The beds were questionable, but between the rickety childhood she had and the fact that she was going to reset in two weeks, Lup couldn't be bothered to care. She meditated instead of slept, so she laid in bed with Barry in her arms. Nice thing about meditating next to a human: there's a three, four hour window where she could just watch him sleep. Listen to the rise and fall of his chest, feel the soft breaths under her neck.

Fuck, she could get used to this.

The sunlight was so bright, lighting the room like a lamp. Barry shifted in her arms and looked up at her, bleary-eyed and fogged over. Still not fully awake. _Cute._

"Good morning," Lup said, a smile in her voice as she leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

His eyes shot open, as if someone had just shoved ice down his shirt. "Oh--right--good morning."

Lup laughed, passing a hand through Barry's hair. "Did'ya forget about last night?"

"Just for a moment--a little groggy, that's it. Thought I was--dreaming, for a second." He smiled, laying his cheek on her chest. "I remember everything, though, don't worry."

"Everything?" She grinned.

_"Yeah."_   Barry laughed and kissed her where her heart beat, slowly moving upwards. "It was--you were--"

"Good?" Her hands drifted over his back.

_"Amazing."_ He scooted up to press his lips to hers, then laid his head down. "Lup, you're amazing."

"So are you." Lup pulled him up close, her forehead against his. "Next cycle, we really need to--fucking, figure out something to work on together. Anything, I don't care."

"You act like we can only talk when we're _working,"_  Barry said, "It's not like--we're not all friends on the ship, you know."

"I think we're past _friends_ now."

"Really?"

Lup raised her brows. "Are you _sure_ you remember all of last night?"

"I do, yeah--it's just. Uh." Barry curled in closer. "I'm not really sure what we are?"

"Oh." She frowned and straightened her back. "Guess we haven't...talked about that."

After some long moments of silence, Barry sputtered. "We don't need to right now--"

"Barry, I _really_ like you." Lup moved her head, speaking into Barry's shoulder. "And I know we're, like, sneaking around on the ship, but...at some point, I don't--I think I'd like something more serious."

"I'd like that too." Barry rubbed Lup's back, calm and reassuring. "I mean, I'm good now--"

"Yeah, this is fine for now--"

"But at some point--"

_"At some point._ Yeah, that's--good." Lup sighed, holding Barry tighter. "I'm really not...like, ready to talk about this."

"We don't have to talk yet."

"Thanks." She dug her head from Barry's shoulder. "But I swear, Barry, it's there."

"Lup, it's alright. I know." He smiled, still with a little worry on his face. "We've, uh--got time. A lot of it. That's all we have, right?"

She squinted. "You've been talking to my brother."

"Is that bad?"

"No!" Lup looked at the ugly motel wall art that hung next to the window. "It's--nice that you're talking."

Barry shuffled under the sheets. "You don't sound sure."

"I mean, fucking sue me. I'm nervous." Lup kept staring at the wall art, eyes flicking to Barry nervously. "You're both important to me. It's nice that you're getting along, but--I guess that also makes us more serious, yeah?"

"Not really? I can be friends with him and--whatever _we_   are with you at the same time. That's not mutually exclusive." Barry frowned. "You're different people."

"I know."

"And we were friends before--"

Lup cut him off. "Hey, Barry? Let's not talk in detail about my bro when we're naked in bed, yeah?" She had technically brought him up, but she  _really_ didn't want to talk about anything serious. Probably would have worked just the same if she just  _told_ Barry that, but...

"Fuck-- _yeah,_ you're right. That was weird." Now he was looking at the wall art. "Sorry."

"You're good." Lup's hand pressed into the inside of Barry's thigh, wandering upwards. A better way of changing the subject. "But, y'know, now that I have you here--"

Barry's complexion shifted like a chameleon, bright red. "Oh. _Oh,_ uh. Not right now?" 

Lup took her hand away and kissed the tip of his nose. "Not a problem, Barry."

"Thanks," he said, giving her the same kiss on the nose as an acknowledgement. "Still, we should--"

"Do it again sometime?"

"I was going to say 'get back to the ship,' but. Yes. That was--" Barry fidgeted, fingers curling in her hair. "It was fun."

"It was." She buried her head in his neck and whined. "But I don't want to go back to the ship yet."

"They'll get suspicious."

"They think we're off on a mission!" Lup shot her head back up to pout at Barry. "C'mon, we don't get a lot of time alone."

After a moment of thought, Barry nodded. "How long do you think we can--"

"At least one more night?"

Barry grinned. "I'd like that, yeah."

"Good." Lup rolled onto her back, pulling Barry into the crook of her arm. "Now, don't move--we don't get this kind of time every day, I really wanna soak it all in."

Barry nuzzled into the spot. "By all means."

It wasn't clear how much time passed after that. They stayed in silence, not awkward or angry--a comfortable silence. The silence of two people simply enjoying a moment together. Barry's glasses laid on the table on her side of the bed, but he hadn't asked for them back yet. Not that Lup was complaining; his eyes were pretty. 

It was nice. It was normal. Lup could do this _forever._

It scared Lup how easy it was with Barry. How normal it was. Things just--fell into place, with him. She expected some kind of resistance, some kind of push, but. No. They knew each other for forty-three years, they _knew_ each other, more than two people could dream to in normal circumstances. And, sure, at some point she'd have to come to terms with _why_   it scared her. Not today, though. Today, Lup allowed herself to enjoy the moment. Enjoy her time with Barry. She almost fell into another meditation, it was so relaxing, Barry was so _soft--_

"What's that noise?" Barry asked, pulling her out of her own thoughts.

"What noise?"

Barry sat up in bed, looking around the room before turning his attention back to Lup. "Like--snoring? Are you snoring while awake?"

"Oh--" Lup snorted, pulling him down to lay with her. "Barry, babe, you've been on a ship with two elves for...forty-three years, and you didn't know about the purring?"

"Elves--" Barry tilted his head, confused but smiling. "Purr?"

"Yeah."

He shook his head. "I've never heard you or Taako do that, ever."

"Guess that tracks--we only do it when we're safe, y'know?" Lup held her breath, trying to make it stop. As soon as she took in another breath, the purring started up again. "That's not easy to come by with our circumstances."

"That's--"  He traced two fingers down her neck towards her sternum, following the vibration. His face showed pure, unfiltered adoration. "Fuck, that's cute.

Lup groaned, looking off to the side as she turned red. 

Barry smiled. "So you feel safe right now."

"Huh." She blinked, slowly, three times. "Yeah, probably."

"You don't know?"

Lup stuck her tongue out at him, then turned her head away. "Do you keep a log of your own emotions, Barry?"

"I have a general idea at all times, yes."

"Wow, _lucky."_  She turned back to look at him, and was greeted by the goofiest grin she'd ever seen. And-- _fuck,_ those eyes. "What's that face for?"

Barry moved up closer, their faces centimeters from touching. "Sorry--it's just. You feel safe here?"

"You already asked that."

"Seriously, do you?" He watched her intensely, waiting for an answer. Okay, fine, she  _had_ to answer. 

"Why wouldn't I?" Quietly, she added, "It's you."

"Wow."

"What?"

"Nothing, it's--" Barry reached for one of Lup's hands, intertwining their fingers. "It was nice to hear."

"Barry, I trust you." The words fell out before she could stop herself. Figured she could add something sarcastic at the end to throw him off. "You _sap."_

Disappointingly, he didn't seem phased. He just pointed his ear towards the source of the purring. "Can I--"

"Sure, man, go wild." She pressed her back flat against the bed, a hand on her head. Barry sat up a little and laid his ear where her throat met her torso. A bit of an awkward position, but. Lup was fine with it, because it was Barry. Lup ran her hands along his back and tried not to notice how much louder the sound had gotten since he started laying on her. 

"Is it okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. Calming." He brought his head back up, beaming. "Forty-three years, and I'm still learning new things about you."

"I mean--it's an elf thing. That says more about your lack of elf knowledge than anything about _us."_

"Fair." He laughed, something breathy and unguarded. Adorable. "Hey, uh. I need to pee, can you hand me my--" 

"Sure." Lup reached off to the side and grabbed his glasses. Instead of just handing them to him like a normal person, she made a show of it--slipping them past his ears slowly, presenting her face in front of the lens so she would be the first thing he saw clearly. Barry let out an embarrassed whine, and ran to the bathroom.

With nowhere to be, the couple decided to walk the town together and enjoy their day. Nothing special. A fairly mundane day. But it was so  _nice,_ because Lup could hold Barry's hand in this town and know that nobody on the Starblaster would find out. They weren't required to know what they were, or how serious they were. It was a date. Quiet. Slow. And when they finally returned to the Starblaster, they gave Davenport the data they had collected earlier, made up some lie to explain how long it took. They had dinner with the rest of the crew, and (hopefully) nobody noticed anything was different (although, Taako was kicking her under her chair the entire meal and Lucretia raised her brows at Barry). 

Lup wasn't ready to make things official, or to put a name to it. But she was ready to admit it was normal, and nice, and that she trusted Barry. 

**Author's Note:**

> twinsweek day 6!! augh, it's almost over!!!! i barely have tomorrow's prompt done!!!!


End file.
